


王奇异／痛苦奇 the love I hate

by June_blow



Category: Marvel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_blow/pseuds/June_blow
Summary: *R向*触手本章主痛苦奇





	王奇异／痛苦奇 the love I hate

**Author's Note:**

> *R向  
*触手
> 
> 本章主痛苦奇

首先我得说我用了大量V4原文  
（发出懒惰的声音  
然后我们假装奇奇在面对痛苦先生时没有嚼着奥克兰冬橡树的树胶（快给我失忆.jpg

痛苦奇／王奇异  
the love I hate（上）

*本章主痛苦奇

痛苦忍受了三天的饥饿。  
它是獠牙无数的怪物，原本应该掳掠鲜血，肆意散播痛苦，为自己制造一场痛快的狂欢盛宴。但它是由斯蒂芬的痛苦浇灌孕育出的怪物，所以事情有了一些不同。

斯蒂芬的痛苦中不包括为了摆脱痛苦伤害任何人的部分。

所以痛苦不得不忍受饥饿。它所了解的仅有痛苦，那是它的乳汁，失去了痛苦它将衰弱并饿殍。好在人类之间的互相伤害将他从消亡的边界拖回现世，多亏了阴暗小巷对女孩施暴的男人，也感谢对着生身父亲举起球棒的少年人，以及各色源源不断制造痛苦的人类。痛苦活了下来，并在人类的教导下学会了斯蒂芬没有告诉它的东西——怎样伤害他人来为自己制造养料。  
但所有的那些痛苦都没有斯蒂芬的痛苦来得美味。作为其产物，它有理由相信斯蒂芬的痛苦更加纯粹。  
痛苦需要斯蒂芬，它对那样纯粹的痛苦无比怀念。它太清楚该怎样使斯蒂芬自己来到它面前了，只需要一场规模稍大的骚动，佐以一些伤亡——当然斯蒂芬不会坐视那些人受苦。于是斯蒂芬来了，周身萦绕痛苦再熟悉不过的气息，它等不及要品尝那最美味的痛苦。  
“放他们走。”斯蒂芬握紧剑柄，“他们什么也没对你做过，我才是那个折磨你的人。”  
折磨。对于斯蒂芬痛苦的渴望确实日夜折磨着它，令它饱尝饥饿，如同烧焚。  
“拿起你的剑，斩断你的脚，”痛苦向斯蒂芬凑近，苍白的脸孔几乎要贴上斯蒂芬的，“我可以让你选择是哪一只。”  
“你不是个无助的孩子，如果你想让我受苦，你得自己去做。”斯蒂芬——它近在咫尺的渴望——露出他那副平静但稳操胜券的神情，尽管那表情看上去毫不倨傲，但痛苦知道其中的含义。它不喜欢这副神情，它更希望在斯蒂芬脸上看到的当然是痛苦。  
斯蒂芬以为他要面对的是什么？最多不过是砍掉手脚、划些伤痕么？这也太过于天真了。  
下一秒之内，那把剑已经脱离了斯蒂芬的手，而斯蒂芬整个人被具象化的黑暗缠绕，悬举在空中。痛苦特殊关照了法师的双手，黑色触须温柔地层层裹上腕骨至指尖，断绝了斯蒂芬最后的反抗机会。

斯蒂芬没有料到痛苦的举动，悬空无处着力，只能寄希望于利用斗篷脱身——紧接着他的斗篷被相当粗暴地扯去了。斯蒂芬还没来得及绝望前，更为古怪地事情发生了：那些黑色触须并没有迫不及待地在失去了抵抗能力的法师身上制造疼痛，而是继续撕扯着斯蒂芬身上的其余衣物。  
斯蒂芬徒劳地挣动了一下，感觉到触手与他的身体轻缓接触中包含的意味时，心中升起巨大的惊骇。触手的质感与它看上去很相符，柔软，冰凉，紧实，顺着小腹抚上胸膛，顶端生张出了一张牙齿尖而细密的小嘴，在斯蒂芬微弱到可以忽略不计的抵抗中咬上了乳头。  
那绝不是很好的体验。斯蒂芬猜测这已是给他留情面的力度了，但他还是痛得吸了一口气。但痛感还不是最糟糕的——那张小嘴的确他妈的给他带来了快感，那些细小的刺痛和小嘴对乳首柔软的包裹都让他逐步失去对身体的掌控。  
它——怎么会知道这个，利用这种对他……在街道上，在众人面前……  
痛苦的面孔前倾，与斯蒂芬额头相抵。  
“人类大抵都是这么回事，我这三天学到了很多……看来你很喜欢？”触手缓缓撕开最后一件衣物，玩弄起斯蒂芬尚未产生反应的阴茎，另有触手强制分开斯蒂芬的双腿，令他的私处暴露在空气中。“不用担心其他人，大多数人会绕开这片我摧毁了的区域，你只要担心接下来怎么进行就好。”痛苦的语气称得上体贴。斯蒂芬呼吸难以自抑地渐趋粗重，这种平时他乐于享受的快感毫无疑问成为了深切的痛苦，而他所有的逃避挣扎都全无效果。  
“博士，你还没有问过我的名字。”痛苦在残忍地取悦这斯蒂芬的阴茎时说着，语气简直像讨要糖果的小孩子。  
“你的……名……”  
斯蒂芬的声音沙哑微弱。但痛苦没有让他说完。  
“如果你有什么话想说……”  
一根粗长的触手毫无征兆地强硬进入了斯蒂芬的后穴，被强行侵入的剧烈痛感贯穿了他。  
“……我更想让你尖叫着说出来。”

“————！”  
斯蒂芬失声叫出来，全身紧绷，肌肉一阵抽搐痉挛，因疼痛而生的汗水遍布通体。触手没有给他任何反应余地，就着血液立即粗鲁地抽插起来，毫不怜悯地碾过脆弱的内壁粘膜。斯蒂芬不知道痛苦对于正在进行的事究竟能理解多少，可以肯定它只对人类性行为有一点粗浅的认识，绝无可能付诸实践过，眼下斯蒂芬正是一个供它尝试的玩具。“痛苦……”它用惨白眼眶包裹的一团漆黑注视着斯蒂芬，“如果你是奇异博士，那么我就叫痛苦先生。”  
痛苦的声音穿过斯蒂芬的耳膜，抵达他一片混沌的大脑。斯蒂芬尽力放空自己的思维，宁可刚才因疼痛的应激反应休克过去，那样至少不必被后穴的感受持续刺激得浑身打颤。斯蒂芬尝试着引开自己的注意力，想想对策，再不济想想现在有什么值得安慰的地方，例如……幸好痛苦没有瞳孔，他无需与这他创造出的、现在正在侵犯他的怪物对视……真的是这样吗？  
如同回应一般，几只前端膨起成眼球的触手挤进斯蒂芬的视野中，亲昵地对着他轻轻摇晃。而在他视线之外，还有难以计数的眼球一眨不眨地注视着他，将他被漆黑缠绕的苍白躯体纳入视野，他逐渐被挑逗起的欲望也无处遁形。  
“你……必须停下……”赶在事态彻底无法挽回前，斯蒂芬进行着最后的尝试，“我可以使事情回到正轨，我可以给你——你想要的。”  
回答他的是填满后穴的触手进行的新一轮入侵。这次更加要命，触手的动作变得可以用温柔形容，同时也更具针对性，针对某个让斯蒂芬愈发难以自持失去理智的腺体。在痛苦严密的桎梏下，斯蒂芬组织不起像样的反抗，只能将触手制造的痛感与快感全盘接收，而快感也悉数转化为心理上更深重的痛苦。   
违背主人的意志，他的性器高昂，颤抖着吐出一点体液。斯蒂芬闭上眼睛，难抑的呻吟透过死咬的牙关和紧闭的嘴唇传了出来。  
“睁开你的眼睛。”痛苦说，“你说过如果我想要你受苦就要自己动手，现在我已经这么做了——父亲。”  
斯蒂芬在听到最后那个称谓时因惊愕睁大眼睛，明显瑟缩了一下。他受到刺痛的反应大大取悦了痛苦，顶端长出小嘴的几只触手在斯蒂芬暴露的脆弱脖颈上留下鲜红的咬痕，另一些则重新折磨起可怜的挺立的乳头。  
“这感觉真好，我在汲取你的痛苦，我最好的养料。啊，父亲，你不介意用乳汁哺育你的孩子吧？”痛苦不放过他，在试图蜷缩起来的斯蒂芬耳边说。  
触手强硬地撬开斯蒂芬紧咬的唇齿，探入其中搅弄，斯蒂芬恶心抗拒之余感到一阵呼吸不畅。他无法再像之前那样咬紧牙关把喘息和尖叫闷在喉咙里，现在那些他耻于面对的声音毫无阻拦地冲出咽喉，含混但色情不减。触手对后穴仍进行着蛮横粗暴的持续刺激，泪水和津液打湿了他的下半张脸，忽然之间，斯蒂芬终于头脑一刹完全空白，迸出一声高亢的呜咽后射了出来。他躯干紧绷反弓了一小阵后便卸下了所有的力气，一动不动地任痛苦摆弄他的躯体。如果不是大片泛红的肌肤，他看上去简直是一具毫无生气的尸体。  
斯蒂芬极度虚弱，精神摇摇欲坠。他从未对性爱产生任何抵触情绪，但他设想中的性爱包含着温度，盐分，爱抚，而当下他被抛在了冰冷，非人类和毫无爱意的强奸中。

与他肌肤相贴的触手突然产生了某种变化，那种冰凉的触感开始升温。斯蒂芬惊惶地颤抖了一下。“不要担心，亲爱的父亲。”痛苦体贴地为他解释，“在注入了新的养料之后，有一阵我会发热，那可是很奇妙的体验。”  
斯蒂芬无力做出回应。痛苦逐渐高热的触手托起他一塌糊涂的阴茎，毫不留情地套弄起来——在斯蒂芬刚经历高潮之后。他无法承受，这样尖锐的疼痛和快感迫使他嘶哑地哭喊出声，泪水廉价地从发烫的面颊滚落。触手长出细小的分支探入铃口，扭动着向深处钻进，斯蒂芬无声地尖叫，在这种非人的刺激下连呼吸都几乎要断绝。他头向后仰，暴露出一段苍白脆弱的脖颈，如同濒死水鸟。高于他体温的触手无视人类身体的承受极限，开始了新一轮的快感，或者说痛苦的榨取。法师的身体则柔韧地支撑着不崩溃，顺从地为痛苦提供源源不断的乳汁。他悬在空中，全部的支撑都由痛苦提供，战栗着接受所有小嘴的噬咬舔吮，和环绕在身边的所有眼球的审视。欲望的浪潮席卷，他被海浪之下掩盖的无穷无尽的绝望淹没。  
斯蒂芬昏沉地迎来了又一场高潮。不是同他所爱的人共赴欢愉，而是在他一手制造的怪物玩弄之下。  
这念头连同着斯蒂芬的痛苦被痛苦先生一道攥在了掌握中。  
“你所爱的人？”痛苦饶有兴趣的声音像注入斯蒂芬血管中的毒液，令他的血液骤然凉了下来。“你提醒了我。爱，我可怜的父亲，这是最能制造痛苦的东西。让我看看……你的爱指向了谁？”  
法师的挣扎激烈了起来，斯蒂芬全力封闭着自己的大脑，放空所有念头，希望痛苦从他这儿读不出什么。他决不能让痛苦去伤害别人，何况是他所爱的人，也许痛苦还要利用斯蒂芬的爱来汲取那个人的痛苦……  
“我读不出来，真可惜我们剩不下多少时间了，你的两位朋友正在赶过来。”痛苦遗憾地说。斯蒂芬一顿，赶在解脱之前，另一种情绪冲击着他，即……羞耻。他身上不着寸缕，红白交错，小腹和股间狼藉一片，扫一眼就能看出发生了什么。两位朋友。这个数字让他自然地想到了王和泽尔玛，而王的名字令他的心狠狠脏抽痛了一下。  
痛苦感应到了这阵抽痛。  
“啊，你的某位朋友……你所爱的人？”痛苦说，像蛇一样缓缓在斯蒂芬的躯体上游走，离开了他，然后像黑色飓风一样大笑着席卷过街道。斯蒂芬勉强支撑着不昏过去，同时庆幸斗篷在一开始只是被甩开而非像其他衣物一样被撕碎。他用斗篷把自己裹紧，踉踉跄跄地向痛苦离开的方向移动。  
在街角他看到了泽尔玛。只有泽尔玛，没有王。他感到附骨的痛苦钻进了他的心脏。  
“博士！王……”泽尔玛迟疑了，“你看起来……不太妙。”  
“不要管，王怎么样？”斯蒂芬急切地问，尽力使声音听起来没那么沙哑。  
“他在和痛苦缠斗，凭借武术——我只见过王用它对付过你的冰箱。”泽尔玛飞快地说。斯蒂芬攥着斗篷，希望痛苦没有发现他对王的特殊感情，但这几乎无望。  
泽尔玛扶着斯蒂芬赶到她和王迎面遇到痛苦的地方，那里空无一人，只有坍塌的建筑物说明这儿的确发生过一些什么。斯蒂芬抵住额角，控制自己不倒下去。

——王。  
最糟糕的噩梦成真了。

tbc.  



End file.
